


[Podfic] (you must know that i'll follow you)

by themusecalliope



Category: Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of paperclipbitch's story.<br/><i>Bond is a warrior, a vestige of a war already long lost, with nowhere left to turn.</i><br/><i>Q tells himself he can’t empathise.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (you must know that i'll follow you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(you must know that i'll follow you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758601) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



  
  
**Fic:** [(you must know that i'll follow you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/758601)  
**Fandom:** Skyfall/Doctor Who  
**Pairing:** Bond/Q  
**Writer:** Paperclipbitch  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** G  
**Summary:** Bond is a warrior, a vestige of a war already long lost, with nowhere left to turn.  
Q tells himself he can’t empathise. (A Bond/Q Doctor Who AU)  
**Length:** 12:50  
**Music credit:** Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike  
**Cover Art:** by me...  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/youmustknowmp3.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/YouMustKnow.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/youmustknowpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to paperclipbitch for BP and analise010 for a speedy beta. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
